


When I met you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, clubs, friends - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine is lonely but with her two best friend her life is not boring.. Kate Marsh and Warren Grahman one nigh in the club she saw girl spend time together... but broblem is she didin`t saw her anymore... do they meet again?





	1. Chapter 1

Maxine Caulfield was lonely woman when begomes her love life, but she missed be loved.

But with her two besties and work buds  she had not boring day.

Now they were working, it was busy day in the clinikc.

"Warren.... how many times I have to say to you... don`t EAT my food!"

It wasen`t me, it was Ellie" Warren replied.

"Oh no you don`t blame injured dog about this..." I tried to be "mad" but my mouht betraydet me and I chuckled.

"Hah I knew it!" Warren replied with giggle.

"Shut up!"

"work you two" Kate yelled from her desk"

"Always!"

_(they are dork, but still my two best friend)_


	2. Chapter 2

"So Club today?"  
  
"fuck yeah" Warren replied.  
  
I shook my head and chuckled. "Hank?"  
  
"yeah sure sure" Hank replied.  
  
I looked over Kate.  
  
"We don't have to if you feel lonely?"  
  
"No go, it's okay to hang out with your brother and other friends" Kate replied.  
  
"yeah but you're my friend too."  
  
"Still it's okay Max" Kate replied.  
  
"Okay then if you are sure?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay, then we come late today probably so..."  
  
"I know" Kate smirked.  
  
"Shut up" I chuckled.  
  
"But call us if you need anything or don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I call Max" Kate replied.  
  
The final wave we left the house. Also, waited for the taxi.

* * *

In the club, Warren and Hank were ordering us to something drink.  
  
I was looking around if something is interesting. I should be a gay bar though. I chuckled   
myself. I mean we are.. but yeah   
  
Suddenly beer glass in front of me.  
  
"Thanks, dearest brother."  
"Shut up Max" Hank replied.  
  
I chuckled "okay okay, chill."  
  
“No way Max.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my beer and listening to the music.  
  
There was laughing and telling each other jokes.  
  
“So Max how`s it works?” Hank asked.  
  
I looked over Warren, who is just smiling… “It`s good, all the animals…*sigh* Sometimes it`s a bit hard. However, I will still be there”.  
  
“You always wanted to be a vet” Hank replied.  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“You miss them huh?” Hank replies as he reaches across the table and takes my hand.  
  
“Yeah sometimes.”  
  
“It`s okay Max. I miss them too” Hank replied.  
  
I-I know, sometimes, it`s just hard.”  
  
Warren hugged her friend.  
  
“Thanks”  
  
“you`re welcome Max” Warren replied.  



	3. Chloe

Many many drinks later, I was sitting on the outside, doing nothing, except sit.

The boys are inside, ordering the next drinks, my mind wandering back to our parents. They are   
dead, sometimes I miss them.

Sometimes I think how the world can take away like someone's parents, or friend, anything.

I looked up the sky sighing. I am opening my eyes.

"do you have lighter?"

I jumped a little and turned my head. _(wowser..just wowser, tattoo her arm, blue hair, beanie_  
 _and and... shhh Max calm down)_

"y-yeah" _(Damn Max stop stuttering)_

"Here"

"Thank you."

"I`m Chloe" Chloe replied as she handed back the lighter.

"Max"

"nice to meet you" Chloe replied.

"Likewise"

"Hey sis..ooooh never mind" Hank replied, but stopped when she noticed Chloe.

"Want to join us?" Hank replied.

"Umm sure" Chloe replied.

_(No no no don't do this to me, Hank)_

* * *

 

However Chloe joined with us..well I didn't resist too much, and I don't want to let anybody alone.

We talked some more, but I need to use bathroom.. cool me off a bit.

“I go the bathroom.”

“Sure Max” Warren replied.   
I stood up and walked the bathroom.. splash some cold water on my face.

_(calm down Max, Jesus… you just met her and now you all over her?”_

_( Well I can't do anything about it, now… because.. well I just don't )_

I took a deep breath one last time before, went to back the others.

“Is Chloe leaving. I mean…”

I looked my brother and her smirking face.. “not a word”

“Come on Max, you crush on her, but yes she had to go, family stuff…” Hank replied.

“Well, maybe but can you blame me?”

“Honestly no” Hank replied.

“Why I didn't just ask her?”

“I don`t know sis… but maybe next time?”

“yeah sure.”

“another bar?” Hank replied.

“Yeah,” Warren replied.

“Sure”

* * *

 

 We walked some time, and found a small bar where we go… I sat down the corner sofa.

Just thinking and listening to the music.

Soon the boys joined with me.

“Here Max” Warren replied.

“What this is not beer?”

“No, it`s not” Warren replied smirking.

“Fine..” I gulped down the shot.

“Oooh good music.”

“I told you” Warren replied.

“yeah yeah” whatever

I walked to dance floor.. and let the music rhythm to take.


End file.
